team 7 meets mario and friends
by legandbond
Summary: team 7 meets mario and friends. The Mario cast discover how to use jutsus using chakra and the danger they are going to face in the chunin exams.
1. Where am I?

Team 7 meet Mario bros

One day Mario decided to take a holiday so he packed his bags and jumped into a teleport pipe not knowing where it lead to.

He came out if the pipe and said hmm I have seemed to have taken the wrong pipe and the one I just jumped out of disappeared without a trace.

Hmm I wonder were am I exactly?

I know those pipe are supposed to send you somewhere random but not this random.

Shadow in the trees: hey mister what are you doing here and who are you?

Another shadow: you idiot he can be an enemy and you just blew out cover.

Mario: mama mia ,who are you people and where are u hiding if you are good people I need your help to get back home.

Kakashi : That sounds like a job for team 7

Naruto: erm mister can you tell me your name

Mario: my name is Mario I am from the peach kingdom where is this if I can ask .

Sakura : oh well your in konoha now by the way where is this erm peach kingdom?

Mario: well from here I don't quite know exactly but I got here through pipes so it must be pretty close if I use a pipe from here.

Team 7: huh u came here through pipes ? what sort of guy are you.

Mario: where Im from I can spit balls of fires and become invincible for a short amount of time .

Kakashi: well we gotta sign u in at the village lets go we gotta hurry from our last job.

Everyone: ok lets goooo!

3 hours later

everyone: phew im tired .

kakashi: well it looks like we have no way of telling how u can get back but you can stay will us for the mean while.

sakura: kakashi where is he going to stay i mean he can't stay at ny house whats my mum going to say.

naruto: well then he can stay with me untill we find another way of getting him home but i can't support me and him at the same time so he's gonna need to help us.

mario: i have no problem with helping you but what do u mean by not supporting me for long .

naruto: well see i only have 3000 yen and i love my ramen and we dont get payed untill we finish a mission.

mario: o.o oh so you mean you need me to help you with the money (italian accent)

background music and fighting sounds.

cut scene (mario training)

arrrrggghhh

3 weeks later

mario: phew thats was a long training session well is it that time yet.

naruto: it's tommorow so were gonna need to go and get some rest for it .

sakura: naruto, marriooo ready for the chunin exams yet .

naruto: aww we was trying to keep it on a down low till tommorow.

sakura: hide it from who?

naruto: the readers of this fanfic who else.


	2. Chunin Exams

Chunin exams: what I passed!

The next day

Naruto: wow the sun never shines this bright it must be a really lucky day.

Mario: well I never really seen a sun until that day I came here It was a day just like this day wasn't it the sun seemed to have something to do with the pipe vanishing but any ways lets go.

Sakura: do you need any equipment Mario I got plenty of bnb vbn vb kunai and shuriken stars.

Mario: im ok I don't need that I have a secret jutsu I have been working on ,oh and also I have found that scroll that you wanted me to look for here It is .

Sakura: thank you for finding it this will help you and me with the chunin exams and to balance our power.

Naruto: huh I didn't know you was looking for that Mario.

Mario was just about to speak when

Booom!

Naruto: wtf what's going on here and where did that noise come from and where is Mario.

Mario: arrrgghhhh what's happening to meee .

Sakura: oh it seem the jutsu I just casted is making you bigger for some reason please calm down and we will get through this.

Just as she was about to cast another jutsu she heard a noise from no where ( dim dim dim ding) arrrggghhh.

1st stranger : we found you my somewhat little man and your alive we was looking for you in every pipe in the kingdom and we was also attacked by koopa a few times.

2nd stranger: oh it was horrible we got captured by him and thanks to his stupid minions we got away shame about the ship, I don't think we are going to see them any time soon.

Meanwhile

(dim dim dim ding) arrrgghhh

koopa: soft landing at least , where are we and by the way minions I want the ship repaired asap .

Mean while

Peach: Mario where are we and why are you bigger than last time I saw you, by the way have you seen anyone suspicious here?

Kakashi: well it seems that you have broken through the barrier of detection I put up oh and by the way you look more suspicious than any one here (apart from that guy with the shell over there in the corner).

Peach: oh no Mario its him koopa , how did he get here so fast and what is that stupid disguise lol he look ridiculous (starts laughing really hard and take out Kakashi without know it)

Kakashi: well that was quite a blow you gave me there hmm I wonder what the hokeage would say if I entered another person into the chunin exam, she does have the strength to knock me down so I wonder if we can train her to use chakra within 2 hours .

Peach: what's ch ch chakra it sounds painful (starts getting franticly worried).

Kakashi: there's nothing to worry about its just your inner body energy released in small to medium amounts to affect your surroundings sakura tell her how it works.

Sakura: well this is how it works, to open the first gate of your chakra flow you need to be mentally active ,to open the second gate you need to be physically strong and have to be able to move to a certain point…

10 minutes later

sakura: well that's it for now.

Peach: oh wow I never though something like that even existed I better try it.

Naruto: well you better hurry up and learn how to use chakra ,were starting in an hour and a half and you do not know an jutsu either so better learn a good one from me.

Peach: well what is it going to be I hope it's something really easy and not very difficult to control.

Naruto: Well your very lucky because it's the shadow clone jutsu everyone in my class has perfected it and I have perfected the multi-shadow clone jutsu on its first stage which is really good since I couldn't do anything before a few months ago.

Peach: oh goodie then teach me all the basic and I will try to get it the first time around.

Naruto: ok you need to do this (hand signs) and concentrate on your chakra it might be a little hard because you're new to this but it should help you.

Kakashi: good you really did get it in one didn't you, I'm surprised you got this far in these few hours, I'm going to teach you a jutsu and i want to see you try and use it.

5 hours later 3 battles 1 massive injury 0 near deaths

Stepping up to the arena next will Be(turns on machine) lady peach versus Koopa?" looks like we have a late entry from the land of the ninja animals so who will win out of these 2 fearsome fighters.

Peach: isn't it obvious to who is going to win Its me yay to the yaoi maiden I'm so kool even the ice is hotter that me.

Koopa: i have nothing to say to you but I'm going to put you so far into the ground that even a tracker ninja can't find you and i got taught by the best person for that job may i introduce my new temporary master, his name is kakate haruki of the wind hidden in the steam clan,he is the hurikage i you didn't know that.

Announcer: is it me or did that thing just talk i really need a vacation.

Koopa: who are you calling that thing grr why i aoughta.

Peach: rasenchidori hhhyyyaa your ass is mine koopa prepare your self for the ultimate attack.

Naruto and susuke: she just combined our moves that shouldn't be even possible, hey stop copying me grrr hey(both do lightning eyes at each other).

Sakura: you bone heads we are trying to watch the fight and peach is winning.

Susuke: well well what do u know she did it without using the massive amount of chakra that i would of used further more it took her less than a day to perfect both moves and combine them she's too smart with chakra cute too.

3 hours later

Announcer turns machine on

The next people to fight are Mario and susuke.

Unfortunately this scene is being covered because it is too violent for the Viewers protection so we skip to the end of the chunin exams and the winner is: Naruto Uzamaki

Everybody else of the final rounds came in second.

Peach: I'm hungry what's here to eat that i might like here.

Naruto: i can treat you to ramen it's really good you should really try it.

5 minutes later at the ramen shop.

Peach: (not able to talk properly because ramen in here mouth but this is what she is saying)thiizz is so gog oi lova it translation: this is so good i love it.

Naruto: you should slow down peach thats you 4th bowl and i only had 2 are you trying to run my money down you still need a place to stay.


	3. Is this Goodbye?

Is this goodbye

**Mario**: sigh I'm tired naruto how long do you do this for?

**Naruto**: until I can feel my chackra has gotten bigger, how long do you think that might take it has to be soon because i gotta become the hokage oneday and make everyone respect me believe it.

**Naruto**: wait a minute wasn't peach here a minute ago I could have sworn she was concentrating on something, oh well maybe it's for the best she too powerful as it is already.

**Mario**: huh oh she told me she was going to get some more of that err what is it... oh yh that's it ramen, man she really loves that stuff i wonder if she can learn how to make it then you won't need to worry about buying her some all the time.

**Naruto**: i know I know but ichiraku won't teach me but maybe he can teach her it so she can teach me, he seems too really like her too.

**2 hours later**

**Peach**: mmm this long thing is so tasty it just goes in and out all the time

And it's so thick I think I want more mmmm...

**Naruto**: gaah why are you sucking that omfg impossible arrghh don't do that it's gonna hurt ahhh , I'm sensitive to that( blush ) don't do it anymore please or I will be forced to call hinata.

**Peach**: go on and call her, then I think she will enjoy this as much as you are enjoying it and me also .

**20 minutes later **

**Hinata**: oh hi naruto and peach what are you doing o.o omg naruto I can't believe you, you started doing that I wanna taste yours please it looks so think and nice I can't believe you started without me peach that so unfair you got to taste his before me waaahhh.

Peach: naruto u wanna taste mine now I think I'm ready for it ,do as you please.

Naruto: itadakimasu.

Hinata: no wait naruto have mine first I always wanted to do this.

Naruto: ok I will itadakimasu, mmm this tastes fantastic hinata when did u make it taste like this (oh wait what am I saying I have never had it till now) it's beyond good it just so fantastic.

Peach: lemmie stop you there because YOU have no taste mine yet so you can't say that.

Naruto: ok let me taste yours then (itadakimasu) mmm this sensation I haven't had it before it's new to me and I'm getting very excited.

**That day passed before they knew what happened**

All: yay we had fun.

Kakashi: well well what do we have here it seems you three had fun last night you still haven't put on your cloths yet.

Hinata : it's not what you think Kakashi sensei (blush) we just took the off because we was drunk and naruto threw his sake all over us.

Peach: that's right by the way have you seen Mario around he was supposed to come around this morning but no one has seen him.

Mario: hmm are you that drunk that you don't notice me behind you I have been here quite a long time.

Peach: lets out a (shriek) omg Mario you scared the koopa outa me please don't do that.

Koopa: someone call my name?

Peach: ahh (thump hits koopa with a devastating blow) why is everyone trying to jump me.

Mario: I have come to tell you that we have found a way back and that koopa promises not to attack us until we get back to the toadstool kingdom.

Peach: ok… naruto im going to miss you (hugs and kisses him)

Mario: I wonder what luigi is doing right now probably crying.

Peach: ok im ready to go koopa call your ship.

Koopa: ok I will get right on it princess.

**5 minutes later**

The whole town gathers to send them off in the battle ship.

Koopa: the ship is powered and ready to go.

Peach: oh boy I will sure miss this place.

Mario: bye everyone I sure hope we have a way to go between our worlds someday.

Koopa: here we go again minions.

The ship takes of through the warp hole never to be seen again, or so we think.

Writers notes: basic when writing this chapter I had 2 reasons why I didn't publish it at the same time with the other 2 chapters :

Reason 1: my laptop ran out of windows office because it was on a trail offer with my laptop.

Reason 2: I had writers block for 2months and cannot post anything just yet.


End file.
